


Bandana

by fana_i



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Slight swearing, hweseung with a bandana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fana_i/pseuds/fana_i
Summary: Inspired by Hweseung’s outfit from the Up All Night in BKK concert. He looked extremely good! T^T





	Bandana

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hweseung’s outfit from the Up All Night in BKK concert. He looked extremely good! T^T

“What’s taking you so long, Seunggu?”

It was the day of their concert in Bangkok, and Seunghyub was sitting on a couch waiting for Hweseung to come out of the changing room so he could finally use it. The younger boy was taking an awfully long time.

“I’m not too sure about this outfit, hyung..” Hweseung’s voice could be heard from inside the changing room. 

Seunghyub sighed, his eyes still fixed on his phone as he responded to Hweseung. “Just get out! It’s my turn.”

Seunghyub heard the sound of the door opening and softly closing. Soon after, a pair of legs entered his field of vision. Hweseung’s, to be exact. 

“Finally-“ Seunghyub couldn’t finish his sentence as he saw the view in front of him. Hweseung was looking too darn good. Too. Fucking. Good.

He was wearing a see through jacket over a black tank top, showing off his thick, muscular arms. His hair was curled which made his face ten times cuter than he already is, and he also had a bandana on. Seunghyub couldn’t understand how someone could look _so_ cute and _so_ hot at the same time.

The bandana. He looked so good with the bandana on.

Seunghyub gulped, eyeing Hweseung up and down without saying a word. 

This made Hweseung nervous, fidgeting in his place and biting his lower lip. “I look weird, don’t I?” He scratched the back of his neck. “I’m gonna ask the stylist if she has a different outfit for me- ah!”

Hweseung was pulled onto Seunghyub’s lap abruptly, surprising him. “Um, Seunghyub hyung?”

“You don’t look great,” Seunghyub said, turning Hweseung’s surprised face to a sadder one. “I know, that’s why-“

“You look fucking amazing, Yoo Hweseung,” Seunghyub cut him off before Hweseung could say anything else. Hweseung’s face softened into a smile. “If you wanted to compliment me, couldn’t you have done it in a normal way?” He let out a tiny giggle that made Seunghyub’s heart melt. “But thanks, hyung.”

Seunghyub could feel himself slowly losing his mind the more he looked at Hweseung. He felt up one of Hweseung’s arms as he stared at the beauty that is his face. Hweseung had always looked cute. Handsome, even. And his lips were always naturally thick. But something about his makeup today made him look extra soft. Extra... _kissable._

“I really wanna kiss you right now,” Seunghyub licked his own lips, eyes fixed on Hweseung’s own. He leaned in, softly tugging onto Hweseung’s shirt to pull him closer before Hweseung stopped him.

“Hyung! I have my makeup on, you can’t,” Hweseung firmly put his hands on Seunghyub’s chest to stop him from coming closer.

Seunghyub looked into Hweseung’s eyes and pouted. “Please,” he begged. 

Hweseung laughed, holding up one finger.

“Just once?” Seunghyub asked for confirmation, and Hweseung nodded, quickly leaning down to softly peck Seunghyub’s lips.

Seunghyub smirked, “Can I have one more?”

“Nope,” Hweseung shook his head cutely and hopped off of Seunghyub’s lap. “You should change into your stage outfit now, hyung.”

“Wanna help?” That question made Hweseung burst into fits of laughter. “Don’t be ridiculous!”

Seunghyub just stared at Hweseung, his face stoic. 

“Wait, you’re serious?” Hweseung stopped laughing. Seunghyub nodded, standing up from his seat before walking in towards Hweseung, closing the gap between them.

“And while you _help,_ maybe we can..” Seunghyub trailed off, giving Hweseung a knowing look as he snaked his hand under Hweseung’s jacket, clutching onto his waist.

“Hyung,” Hweseung started, slightly tiptoeing to reach Seunghyub’s level and giving him another quick kiss. “This is all you’re getting for now,” he pulled himself away from Seunghyub’s arms. “Now get dressed.”

Hweseung winked before leaving Seunghyub alone to go join the other members.

Seunghyub chuckled to himself, sort of out of pity for being rejected before finally making his way into the changing room to get changed. The concert is almost starting, after all.

—

“Phew!” Hweseung plopped himself onto the bed in their hotel room, still wearing the N.Flying t-shirt that they had changed into in the middle of the concert.

“You’re going to sleep? We just ate.” Seunghyub sat himself down next to Hweseung’s laid out body, his legs dangling over the side of the bed.

“It’s stuffy. Sit on your own bed,” Hweseung playfully pushed Seunghyub away before placing his head comfortably on his lap.

Seunghyub’s hand grazed over Hweseung’s hair, twirling strands of it with his fingers. “It’s like you don’t want me to leave, though?”

Hweseung hummed, snuggling into the comfort of Seunghyub’s thigh. “What if I fell asleep like this?”

“Come on, you need to shower first,” Seunghyub leaned his head down to kiss Hweseung’s forehead. “You taste like sweat.”

Hweseung smirked, lifting his upper body up to bring his face closer to Seunghyub’s, propping his elbows on the bed as support. “No one told you to taste my sweat.”

“And since when was I someone who took orders?” All Seunghyub had to do was pucker up his lips to kiss Hweseung, and so he did. 

He pushed Hweseung down so the younger would lay flat on his back, hovering over his body.

“You know I’ve been resisting since before the concert, right?” Seunghyub said, all while tracing kisses from Hweseung’s lips down to his neck.

“Ngh, yeah,” Hweseung managed to mutter out, tilting his head to one side to give Seunghyub more space. 

“Your lips are so cute,” Seunghyub went back up to his lips, licking and sucking on them. They tasted sweet; like the cherry lip gloss Hweseung had on.

Seunghyub softly bit into Hweseung’s lower lip before diving in to fully kiss him again. “I couldn’t do this before the concert, you wouldn’t let me,” he said after he pulled away.

Hweseung chuckled, his chest heaving up and down as he panted, trying to catch his breath. “It was going to ruin my makeup if you kissed me like this.”

Hweseung wiped the wetness of Seunghyub’s saliva that was all over his cheeks and chin, rubbing it onto Seunghyub’s shirt. “I mean, just look.”

Seunghyub simply rolled his eyes, pulling out the hem of Hweseung’s shirt that was messily tucked into his jeans before pulling it over his head. In the process, Hweseung’s bandana also slipped off.

“I didn’t even realize I was still wearing this,” Hweseung giggled, taking his shirt and bandana in his hands and was about to toss them onto the floor before Seunghyub stopped him.

“No wait!” 

Hweseung looked at him weirdly. “What?”

Seunghyub snatched the bandana from Hweseung’s hand. “This bandana, put it on.”

Hweseung paused for a bit before answering, “..why?”

Seunghyub firmly tied the bandana around Hweseung’s head before explaining anything, checking the knot twice to make sure it’s secure, and Hweseung just let him.

“There,” Seunghyub looked proud after he was done, and Hweseung just laughed at him. “What is it?”

“It’s hot,” Seunghyub honestly said. “When we do it, I want you to have it on,” Seunghyub looked to the side as he said that. His face was red. Was he.. _blushing?_

Hweseung slapped his hand over his mouth, suppressing a chuckle. Seunghyub was acting unexpectedly cute. 

“Another one of your kinks?” Seunghyub nodded, swiping Hweseung’s hair back as he placed yet another kiss on his lips.

“If it’s okay with you?” 

Hweseung smiled. “Yeah, it’s okay with me.”

—

They spent the next day eating, sightseeing, an interview, _eating._

Hweseung had his hands full with all the food he bought, munching away as he walked alongside Seunghyub. 

“It’s good?” Seunghyub asked, his eyes fixated on they way Hweseung’s adorable cheeks moved as he chewed. Hweseung nodded, his mouth still full of food.

Seunghyub draped his arms around Hweseung’s shoulder, staring in awe. “You’re eating a lot.”

With that remark, Hweseung pouted. “Don’t bother me. I’m on my cheat day.”

“No! No!” Seunghyub quickly denied. “I love seeing you eat. It’s cute,” he complimented. “You’re cute.”

“If you’re trying to flatter me for food, it’s not working,” Hweseung said, taking another bite. 

Seunghyub snorted. “I bought that using _my_ money, in case you forgot,” he teased, trying to sneak a bite but Hweseung was quick enough to snatch it away.

“You gave it to me so it’s _mine_ now,” he stuck his tongue out, but soon after shoved it in front of Seunghyub’s mouth. “But since I’m nice, I’ll share.”

Seunghyub held Hweseung’s hand that was holding the food and pushed it back in front of Hweseung’s face. “I was kidding,” he chuckled. “I’m already full. You eat up.”

Hweseung smiled cheekily at Seunghyub and continued eating. “You’re the best, hyung!”

“I love you.”

Hweseung slightly flinched because those words came out of Seunghyub’s mouth so suddenly, but he welcomed it all the same. He looked into Seunghyub’s eyes and flashed him the brightest smile, and Seunghyub felt like he was the luckiest man in the world to have him.

Hweseung leaned into his ear, having to tiptoe to do so, and whispered, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to post this story without the end part where Hweseung was eating but then _suddenly_ a certain someone by the name of Seunghyub posted extremely cute pictures of him and his favorite baby on ig.. i just HAD to add something based on that LOL


End file.
